Currently, in order to achieve the better decoration effect of lamps, the makers of the decoration lamp develop a structure of net lamp string which demonstrate the bright and pretty light-shining by using many lamp strings lightening simultaneously to obtain the shining effect. Conventional structure mainly utilizes the mutual clip-windings of lamp string wires to assemble as the configuration with net shape; and the weight of whole body is all supported by the original electrical wires while overhanging. Therefore, besides the trouble and inconvenience while manufacturing, it also easily results to the trouble of the loosening of lamp string and electrical wires, and creates the shortcoming of the bad contact or non-lightening of lamp string.